1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll angle estimation device, and a transport apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various estimation devices for estimating the roll angle of a vehicle such as a motorcycle have conventionally been proposed. For example, by controlling the orientation of a headlight based on a roll angle which is estimated by an estimation device, it becomes possible to radiate light in an appropriate direction with the headlight, regardless of vehicle inclination.
In a vehicle attitude estimation apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-73466, a roll angle and a pitch angle are estimated based on detected values of longitudinal acceleration, lateral acceleration, vertical acceleration, yaw acceleration, and roll angular velocity of the vehicle motion, as well as an estimated value of longitudinal vehicle speed and an estimated value of pitch angular velocity.
However, conventional estimation devices needed more improvement in terms of accuracy of estimation of the vehicle roll angle. For example, the headlight orientation may become tilted even though the vehicle is not inclined.